


Honey, the Kid's All Grown Up

by Charmedforever9494



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Femslash, Red Beauty - Freeform, and their daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmedforever9494/pseuds/Charmedforever9494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (Mash up of two prompts): Imagine your OTP reacting to their child’s first crush/relationship. AND Imagine your OTP meeting their child’s first love and being amused when they realize that the kid is dating someone who acts a lot like person A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Posted a bunch of stories to fanfiction.net a little bit ago and now posting here! Enjoy :)

She wasn’t doing anything wrong. It’s not like cleaning her daughter’s room was a crime. Anna was messy. Really, really messy. So if her mother decided to tidy up a little…the kid would be grateful, wouldn’t she?

 

“Ruby? Sweetheart, what are you doing in here?” Belle’s voice sounded from the bedroom doorway. “I can still see you, you know. Ducking behind Anna’s bed _after_ I’ve already seen you…quite useless, really”.

 

Ruby dropped her head for a second and sighed. “Hey babe!” she said with false enthusiasm. _(Not that she wasn’t glad to see her wife. Definitely not that. She was always happy to see the beautiful bookworm)._ “I was just, uh, cleaning up a bit. Anna’s still at Granny’s with her friends so I thought I’d help her out?”

 

“You’re tidying our daughter’s room for her? And um…looking through her drawers and in between the pages of her books…that’s just tidying up?” Belle questioned, eyebrows rising.

 

“I’m being thorough”

 

“Hmm so this has _nothing_ to do with Granny mentioning Anna hanging out with a cute boy at the diner? Just a random cleaning frenzy?”

 

“Did Granny mention a boy? I don’t recall hearing anything about - ” Ruby sighed as she noticed the un-amused look on the shorter brunette’s face. “Fine. I’m just curious to see if she has a picture of him or something. She has yet to tell us about him and we keep missing him when she brings him over!”

 

“Darling, she will tell us when she’s ready. You really shouldn’t be snooping around in her room. She hasn’t given us a reason to not trust her so just let her be. Any other way, Granny has met him and if there was anything bad about this kid, she would’ve told us.” the librarian reasoned. A strange look came across her features. She took a hesitant step into her daughter’s room, closer to her wife. “Wait a minute…what do you mean that we _‘keep missing him when she brings him over’_? She hasn’t said anything about bringing a boy home when we’re not here. Why, why would you assume that she has?”

 

Ruby paused at the look and tone of the woman in front of her. “Babe, are you okay?” At the hurried nod, she continued. “Well, I know that he has been here. I can smell him. I mean…I know it’s not the usual gang of kids usually around…unless Anna has another new friend. That lays on a little too much Axe, if you ask me”. Shaking her head at the runaway thought of the overused body spray, she turned around to see her wife flipping through the books in their daughter’s book shelf. “What are you doing?”

 

“Nothing…just helping you tidy - aha! Bingo!” the bookworm declared as she held up a strip of paper she found between the pages of Shakespeare’s King Lear.

 

“What is that?” Ruby asked, stepping closer to her wife to look over her shoulder. “Oh. My. God!” The two women gaped at the strip of photos, most likely taken in an arcade photo booth. In the photo strip was Anna…and a blonde, young man making a series of funny faces.


	2. Chapter Two

“Charlie, come on! I told you...it has nothing to do with you. My moms are just a little...strange. They can be kind of overbearing. Especially my mama...you know, mama wolf and her cub and all. Mom probably won’t be a problem. She’s usually really calm and somewhat normal” a flushed looking Anna trailed off as she clung to her boyfriend’s arm. “I’m not ashamed of you or anything. You know that”. 

 

“I know you’re not ashamed of us. And I completely understand why you’re worried about me meeting your parents. But there’s nothing to be afraid of. I won’t leave you if this goes bad...which of course it won’t, sweetheart” Charlie tried to reassure his increasingly nervous girlfriend.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m acting a bit insane aren’t I?” the young brunette sighed and gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips. “I’ll talk to them and you can come over for dinner one day this week!”

 

“That sounds perfect, Anna. Now where were we?” the blonde young man smiled as he reopened the textbook in front of them. 

 

_\- That night -_

 

The family of three sat at the dinner table, quietly eating. The youngest brunette spoke up for the first time that night. “Okay, what’s going on? You guys are never this quiet”.

 

“Nothing’s going on, kid. Just enjoying your mom’s food” Ruby smiled lovingly at her wife.

 

“Right. Mom, the food is great. Please don’t get me wrong but seriously, what’s going on? Is there something you guys need to tell me?” Anna questioned worriedly.

 

“There’s nothing to worry about, pup. We have no bad news or anything of the sort. It’s just...is there anything _you_ would like to tell _us_? News about school, your extra curricular activities, anything new in your life?” the wolf prompted.

 

“N-no, nothing I can think - ”

 

“Granny told us about the new boy you’ve been hanging out with,” Belle suddenly blurt out, seemingly not able to hold her tongue any longer. “This new blonde, young man you’ve been bringing by the diner for the past few months? The one that you’ve failed to mention to either one of us even though you always tell us everything. The one you’ve apparently been bringing into our home without my knowledge or permission”. The usually calm and collected mother lifted her hand as she saw her daughter about to interrupt. “Your mama can smell him. Which I know you’ve probably considered that possibility, so don’t look so surprised”.

 

The youngest one sat at the table, not knowing what to say. Her mama looked sheepish but still smiled gently at her. At least she didn’t seem too upset. But the look on her mom’s face broke her heart. Anna could tell by her facial expression that her mom wasn’t angry but instead, deeply hurt. Which of course was a hundred times worse. Anger, she could deal with. Their family had a ‘no going to bed angry’ policy, so those situations would be dealt with in the same day. Hurt was different. Feeling hurt was deep within and she hated causing her mom that kind of pain.

 

“Mom,” she started. “I’m sorry. I know there’s no excuse for not telling you guys. It’s not even like I was trying to hide anything...Charlie’s a great guy! It’s just...I don’t know. I was just nervous. I’ve never liked anybody like this and especially not enough to bring home”.

 

“Kid, it’s us. I know we’re your parents and all...but we’ve always been close. We’re not a secret-keeping kind of family!”

 

“I know! Okay? I never meant for you guys to find out like this. I was planning on telling you this week...I hoped that he could come for dinner and you guys could get to know him. Please don’t hate me” Anna pleaded to her mothers.

 

“Darling. We could never hate you. How could you ever even consider that thought?” Belle sighed. She stood up and walked around the table to her teary-eyed daughter.

 

“Yea, pup. There’s nothing you could do to make your mom and I hate you. You’re our world and we love you so much” Red said softly as she walked around the table to pull her family into a big embrace.

 

“I love you guys so much!” the young wolf cried into her mom’s shoulder as she grasped at her mama’s arm that was wrapped around her waist. 

 

“We love you too, sweetheart!” the two women said as they tightened their embrace around their daughter.

 

“So now that everything is settled...and there are no more secrets between us?” Red hinted at her two girls but was placated at the nods she received. “Good. Now what was that you mentioned before? Something about having Charlie over for dinner?” she smiled excitedly.

 

“How’s tomorrow night? I’ll make my special lasagna!”

 

“That sounds great mom” Anna laughed at her parent’s excitement. “I’ll call Charlie and tell him to come over tomorrow, at 6?”

 

“Perfect, kid! I’m so excited!” Red moved side to side with her two favorite girls still in her arms. 

 

A few minutes later, Ruby and Belle were doing dishes together. Ruby’s arms were placed on her wife’s waist, distracting her like a _real_ adult. 

 

Anna was upstairs, lying on her bed with her phone pressed up against her ear. “Yup, we discussed everything and we’re all good. They’re expecting you for dinner tomorrow at 6...no, you don’t have to bring anything! Okay, all right...see you at school. Love you too. Bye!” she sighed happily as she hung up the phone. Tomorrow was the day. Charlie would be meeting her parents for the first time. Her moms would finally get to meet her first love. Oh boy. This was going to be an interesting dinner.


	3. Chapter Three

It was 5:30PM and Belle was in the kitchen checking on her lasagna in the oven. “Lasagna is almost done! Time to finish the salad and set the table!” the bookworm said excitedly to herself.

 

Ruby sat on the living room couch with Anna tucked into her side. “Your mom’s really psyched for tonight. I’m really happy you decided to invite Charlie over!” she said gently. “Now I can finally give the ‘don’t even think about hurting my baby girl’ speech. I’ve been waiting eighteen years for this day, pup”.

 

“Mama, please don’t scare him off! I really like him,” Anna pleaded anxiously. “He’s a great guy and he would never do anything to hurt me. You’ll realize that after dinner”.

 

“Oh, sweetheart” Belle spoke up from the kitchen. “You could be dating the most perfect human being on earth and your mama would still give them her speech. She has been working on it ever since I told her I was pregnant. Just be glad I convinced her that greeting Charlie at the door in wolf form is unnecessary” the chef in the family smirked and went back into the kitchen.

 

“Mama, you wouldn’t!” Anna shrieked as she turned around to look at her grinning mother.

 

“Oh come on, pup! I was just kidding…kind of” Ruby mumbled sheepishly. “I promise that I won’t transform, okay?”

 

“Thank you” Anna sighed with relief.

 

“But that doesn’t mean I can’t give the kid a warning. He needs to know what will come to him if he hurts you”.

 

“Okay, okay. Just…control yourself mama. Don’t have too much fun,” the young wolf murmured as she cuddled deeper into her mother’s comforting embrace.

 

“Somebody’s a party pooper,” Ruby teased softly. She tightened her arms around her daughter and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead.

 

The mother and daughter were seemingly always together in some way. The younger one was always burrowing herself into her mama’s embrace. Belle smiled as she looked on, through the kitchen archway. _It must be a wolf thing. Mama wolf keeping her cub close._ Her thoughts brought an even larger smile onto her face. The sound of the oven timer going off broke her thoughts and she took one last glance at her girls before returning to the oven. The lasagna was finally done and could be set onto the dining room table.

 

_\- Ten minutes later -_

_Knock, knock, knock!_

“That must be Charlie!” Anna’s eyes lit up as she jumped up from her position on the couch.

 

“Hold up, pup! Go help your mom finish setting up the table. I got the door!” Ruby smirked and playfully pushed her daughter into the dining room.

 

Ruby looked towards the dining room to make sure her girls were nowhere in sight. She shook out her shoulders and transformed a little bit…enough for her eyes to glow bright yellow and her canines to sharpen. Ripping the door open, she held back her laughter at the wide-eyed boy on the porch.

 

“Good evening, Charlie. It’s nice to finally meet you,” the wolf said as she noticeably breathed in the air around them. “Isn’t it weird that we’re only meeting now even though your scent has been around my house for these past few months”.

 

“H-hello, Mrs. Lucas! Good evening! I-it’s nice to meet you also! I, uh…am really sorry a-about not meeting earlier! It’s my f-fault really…I probably could’ve made more of an effort to try and -”

 

“Yea, you could have. But that’s in the past, Mr. Charlie. As long as you keep my Anna as happy as she has been these past few months...I think we’ll get along just fine”. Ruby shook her head slightly and her appearance returned to normal again. She grinned wolfishly as she closed the front door and led the noticeably nervous boy into the dining room.

 

“Charlie!” Anna grinned and gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. She paused at his unusual paleness and turned to glare at her mother. “Mama, what did you do to him?!”

 

“Nothing, pup! I was just giving the boy a warm welcome…trust me,” the woman glanced at the boy and placed a protective hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “I was being nice. Real nice”.

 

“Y-yea, sweetheart! It was fine!” Charlie spoke up and turned to her other mother. “Good evening, Mrs. Lucas - ”

 

“Oh, please call me Belle!”

 

“Excuse me…good evening Belle! Thank you so much for having me tonight. I, uh brought pie,” the young man announced as he handed over a freshly baked apple pie. “It’s fresh out of the oven…took it out right before coming over!”

 

“Oh, it looks delicious!” Belle smiled and Charlie began to slowly relax.

 

The four of them took their seats at the dining room table. Belle sat across from Ruby, while Charlie sat across from Anna. Plates were served and the feast began.

 

“Dinner is delicious, Belle. Is this homemade sauce?” Charlie questioned after taking a sip of water.

 

“Yes, it is! I found this old recipe book in the back of my library and some of the stuff in there…just remarkable!”

 

“Well it is fantastic! I may have to ask you to borrow it sometime! The blonde, young man said joyfully.

 

“Perhaps after dinner, we can take a look at some dessert recipes and try them out!”

 

“That sounds wonderful!”

 

“Yea, it sounds delicious! Can’t wait to taste test your new creations!” Ruby piped up and shared an impish grin with her daughter.

 

“So, Belle…Anna tells me you own and run the town library. I’m actually quite a book fanatic, myself!”

 

“Are you really? What’s your favorite genre? Favorite author?”

 

The two wolves stared confusedly at their significant other and shared an amused look.

 

 _What is going on?!_ The young pup mouthed to her mother.

 

The older woman shrugged her shoulders and gave a weird look towards her wife and the young man next to her. Her eyebrows raised and she had to contain a snort of laughter when she realized what she was seeing. Her wife and her daughter’s boyfriend were in a deep conversation on different types of books…and they were both so into the discussion that their hand gestures were going everywhere.

 

 _Oh my goodness. My baby girl is dating the male version of her mother._ _And by the horrified expression on her face…she has definitely realized this._ Ruby couldn’t help but chuckle out loud at her thoughts.

 

At the soft chuckle, Belle paused their conversation and turned to look at her wife. “What’s so funny, darling?”

 

“Hmmm? Oh nothing, babe…just a stray thought” Ruby grinned innocently.

 

With that, the conversation between the two bookworms continued while the other two sneaked off into the kitchen to dig into the apple pie on the counter.

 

_\- Later that night -_

 

“It was a pleasure meeting you two. Thank you so much for the delicious meal! Mrs. Lucas, thank you for our lovely chat earlier this evening and your hospitality. Belle, I will see you tomorrow afternoon at the library to continue our discussion on Plath. Um, well thank you again and goodnight!” Charlie waved slightly as he made his way down their driveway after giving his girlfriend a hug-goodbye. (He probably would’ve gone for a kiss if the mama wolf hadn’t been hovering with a glint in her eyes. But he’s not complaining or anything…)

 

“Well, I think that went splendidly!” Belle exclaimed as she shut the door. “He is such a sweetheart. Smart, kind, thoughtful…he’s a keeper, Anna! What do you think, Ruby?”

 

Ruby wrapped her arms around her wife and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “I think…that as long as he keeps our pup happy…I’m good with him. Plus! I couldn’t possibly dislike the male version of my beautiful wife, now could I?” she snickered at the confused look on her lover’s face.

 

“W-what? What do you - ”

 

“Mama’s just being weird. Shouldn’t you be used to this already, mom?” Anna interrupted with a stern glance at her mama.

 

“She’s right, babe. Don’t mind me. I actually like the kid,” Ruby smiled as she pulled her daughter into a group hug. “Now let’s all go to bed and watch a movie, yea? We don’t have to be at Granny’s for lunch until noon!”

 

“Hey mom, could you - ”

 

“Yes, I’ll grab the popcorn. Sometimes you forget how well I know you, sweetheart. Now why don’t the two of you go change and get the movie ready?”

 

Belle gave a light laugh as she watched the two wolves stumble up the stairs in haste to beat the other.

 

“Ouch! Mama, no pushing! I got here first!”

 

“Ah! Jeez, pup! No need to try and trip me!”

 

 _Like mother, like daughter. What am I going to do with those two?_ The bookworm rolled her eyes at her wife’s antics.

 

A few hours later, all three members of the Lucas family were fast asleep in the master bedroom. The movie was still playing in the background and on the side table; a small lamp was dimly lit. Anna had fallen asleep in her parent’s room. She was tucked safely in between both of her mothers, in a warm embrace.


End file.
